Treat or Trick?
by Jaeh
Summary: Whatcha gonna do… it’s Halloween, and in the spirit hehe, pun? of costume parties and trick or treating I give you this friendship fluff fic! Ben/Abby/Riley friendship, and an OC caught in the middle of it all. bit of Ben/Abby & Riley/OC. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, except or the OC Aly, Riley's girlfriend in my ffics… :D

Whatcha gonna do… it's Halloween, and in the spirit(hehe, pun?) of costume parties and trick or treating (and none of those weird stuff – for me, Halloween is just some occasion where you have fun with your friends and scare people for fun! Hehe)there you have this fluff fic! Ben/Abby/Riley friendship, and some OC caught in the middle of it all.

R&R pleaaase! xD

TRICKORTREATTRICKORTREATTRICKORTREATTRICKORTREAT

"Trick or treat!" Someone shouted the words happily, banging on the door. Assuming it was the young Halloween trick –or-treaters, Ben grabbed his candy bags, opened the door, and stared dumbly at the person in front of him. Or rather, a sort-of-tad-bit-too-short Darth Vader in front of him.

"So, Ben, what do you think?" said Darth Vader, his voice poorly fashioned after his original self. He spread his arms and spun around to show his costume. He raised his red light saber. "Nice huh?" Darth Vader pulled his helmet off, revealing Riley, his hair damp from being under the helmet a while. He grinned at Ben.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, still staring at Riley dumbly.

"Trick or treating, Ben!" Riley seemed to grin wider. "It's Halloween! Aren't you going to give me some candy?" He held out his hand, waiting for Ben to hand over the bag of candy.

"Just come in before the kids get scared…" Ben pulled him in. "Besides, who wants to see a stunted Darth Vader?" Ben smirked, and placed the bag on the small, temporary table beside the door.

"That hurt." Riley glared at Ben, and brandished his light saber. He said in his best imitation - which could be called the worst there is in the world – "_I find your lack of faith disturbing."_He shrugged, and sat on the sofa. "So, did you get the packages?"

"Are those from you? It didn't have anything on the sender except for the words "the R-man"…" Ben said, pulling the two boxes out from under the coffee table.

Riley groaned, and put his helmet beside him. "Of course it's me! I'm the R-man, Ben! And you didn't even open it!"

Ben stopped Riley with a raise of his hand. Someone was knocking at the door, and Ben grabbed a candy bag and opened it.

"Hi Ben, is Riley here?"

Ben blinked at the visitor. "Ah, yeah, Aly, he's in the foyer."

"Thanks!" Aly let herself in, and waved at Riley. "Hey Darth Vader."

"Hey pirate…" Riley grinned at Aly, who was wearing a customized pirate outfit. "I was just about to tell Ben off for not opening the package I sent…"

Aly sat beside him and opened her mouth, but even before she could start saying something sarcastic, Ben already cut her off.

"He put "the R-Man" on the package. "Who in the world is the R-man?"

"I'm the R-man! R for Riley!"

Aly punched him on the arm. "No wonder they didn't open it, stupid. That nickname won't stick!" Aly turned to glare at Ben. "What are you waiting for, Ben? Aren't going to open it?"

Ben shrugged, and ripped the package ripped open the package addressed to him."Riley, what is this?" He pulled out a very familiar hat. Riley took it from him. "Oh look, Ben, it's Indiana Jones's hat! Admit it, that part is _made_ for you. Try the costume on!" Riley stood up, and pushed Ben towards the stairs to get him to go up and change. Aly giggled, and Riley grinned back. Ben marched up reluctantly, and came back down again after a minute.

Riley and Aly watched Ben walk down. He already got the swagger of Indiana Jones, even the grin. The jacket was a nice fit, and the shirt was partially open- showing Ben's chest off a bit. He cocked the hat a bit forward.

Aly whistled. "Looking good, Ben." That got her a glare from Riley, to whom she grinned at and said, "What? I chose you, remember?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "So…?" Riley asked Ben, who adjusted one of the belts around his waist. "It fits perfectly, doesn't it?"

Ben nodded. "So your costume choosing abilities is not that bad. Big deal."

Riley grinned. They all turned to the door when they heard it click open, and watched Abby stare at them from the top of the stairs. "What is Darth Vader, a pirate and Indiana Jones doing in my living room?" She slowly made her way down. "It's like a scene from a surreal Halloween movie." She scanned Ben with her gaze. "Hey Mr. Indiana Jones… you look so good tonight, better than in your movies…" Abby placed her arms around Ben, and they kissed, eliciting a grimace and a groan from Riley.

Aly punched him in the shoulder. Riley turned to her, rubbing the area. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was sweet!"

"So sweet my tooth fell out, Al!" Riley shuddered, getting an eye-roll from Aly. "Come on, my two closest friends, who I treat like my brother and my sister, kiss passionately in front of me. Gross!"

Aly hit him again. "Oh shut up. It was sweet!"

Ben and Abby broke the kiss, finally coming up for air. Ben took the other box, and handed it to Abby. "Oh, hey Abby, here's a package for you. Came in a week before, I keep forgetting to open it."

Abby grabbed the other package from Ben. "Who's it from?"

"Riley." Ben stated, adjusting his hat for the second time.

"The R-man?" Abby raised an eyebrow, reading the message on the package. She glanced at Riley incredulously.

"I'm the R-man! Doesn't anybody get it?" Riley groaned.

Aly laughed. "Face it, Ri-ri, it doesn't work."

Riley sighed. "Just open it."

Abby shrugged, and opened the package. She pulled out a mask. "A ninja. You're giving me a ninja costume." It was a question wrapped in a statement.

"Why not?" Riley shrugged.

Aly grinned at Abby. "Well, it certainly is better than his first suggestion- that we dress you up as the Declaration of Independence."

Abby rolled her eyes. She slung the costume over an arm and was about to proceed upstairs when the lights suddenly flickered on and off.

"Okay, now who's doing that?" Abby asked sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Abby, we're all here in the living room. No one could have been doing that." Riley said matter -of-factly, and turned to Ben. "Ben, when did you last change the lights?"

"They're new." Ben stared at the flickering light bulbs. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Did anybody else see that?" Aly moved closer to Riley and grabbed his hand. "Something in the corner moved!" She pointed toward the kitchen.

Abby glanced at the indicated direction. "There's nothing there. Stop scaring yourselves."

Ben looked up. "Did anyone hear that creaking sound?"

"What creaking sound?" Abby glanced up, and shushed everyone quiet. And heard nothing. "You all are hearing things. Enough, okay!"

Then the lights suddenly went out. "Ben? Abby? Al?" Riley said, his voice sounding apprehensive. "Ben, are you sure your place isn't haunted?"

"There's nothing wrong about having the house exorcised, Ben…" Aly said, her voice cracking. "Or maybe you could just sell it again…"

"The house is NOT haunted, people! Can we please stop this madness now?" Abby grabbed a flashlight from a nearby now-unseen drawer and turned it on.

Riley grabbed another flashlight from another drawer. "Hey, I think I'm gonna check the fuse out in the cellar."

"Riley! Don't go down there! You don't know what you might find!" Aly said in a high-pitched voice, her hand on her forehead, imitating a swoon.

"Don't worry baby doll, I'll survive, just for you…" Riley said in a deep voice, catching Aly. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Abby glared at them both. "Stop that. Just check the cellar out!"

Riley shrugged, and headed off. Aly trailed behind him, not letting go of his shirt.

Ben and Abby watched them go off. Abby turned to Ben. "What's wrong with the lights? I paid the bill yesterday… And you just changed the fixtures…"

"I have no idea, Abby, but-" A girly shriek and a more manly scream suddenly cut Ben off. "That sounds like it coming from the cellar!"

Ben and Abby rushed to the cellar. When they got in there, the lights went on all of a sudden. But no Riley and Aly.

"Riley? Aly?" Abby shouted out their names, hoping to get their attention. "Don't play like this, Riley! It's not funny!"

Abby and Ben turned around when they heard a shuffling sound. Someone advanced towards them with a long bloody knife, waving it into the air. He was wearing a bloodied ice hockey mask. The two didn't even have time to process what was happening, for they were caught unprepared, their minds still shocked and looking for Aly and Riley. So they did the next best thing – panic and scream. Abby got behind Ben quickly, and Ben swung out his hand, and caught the guy in his nose**. **The hockey guy yelped, and pulled his mask off.

"Ow! Ben! What the heck! That hurt!" Riley touched his nose, and winced when he saw the blood. "Ben! You gave me bloody nose!

Aly walked into the room after a few seconds, laughing, camera in hand. "Ben caught you square in the face Riley! Guys, I hope y'all could've seen your faces! It's a good thing those other hidden cameras were working… Now we have something to post on youtube!" She looked up, and noticed Riley's nose was bleeding. "Oh my g- Riley! Ben! You hit him too hard!"

Riley spit out some blood. "Yeah, he did." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Aly grabbed her own handkerchief and gave it to Riley to stop his nose from bleeding. She instructed him to tip his head back and pinch his nose.

Abby had just gotten over the shock, and glared at them both. "Why in the world did you guys do that? If looks can kill… Riley! What in the world possessed you to do that?!"

Riley and Aly shrugged. Riley grinned, and said, "Well, you guys didn't give us any treats, so you guys should have known a trick was coming." He wrapped an arm around Aly's waist and kissed her.

Aly watched Abby nervously as she advanced towards them, Ben behind her this time. Abby was looking way more than peeved. Aly pushed Riley away playfully, and leveled a finger at Riley. "His idea!" She then ran outside, giggling uncontrollably.

Riley gulped, and grinned sheepishly. He gave a small "heh", and then ran outside.

"Riley Poole, you get back here!" Abby screamed, smiling now, and ran outside to follow Riley.

Ben was left standing there, shaking his head. He picked up the mask left by Riley on the ground, and the knife. He smiled. "Happy Halloween, Ben Gates."

HAPPYHALLOWEENHAPPYHALLOWEENHAPPYHALLOWEE HAPPYHALLOWEEN

R&R pleaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse! And Happy Halloween!

-Jaeh xD


End file.
